In a conventional approach, a trailer jack is rotated in one direction or otherwise actuated to raise a post portion of the jack. The jack is rotated in the opposite direction or otherwise actuated to lower a post portion of the jack. Manual actuation using a handle, electric actuation or hydraulic actuation can also be used to raise and lower the post portion. When lowered, the post portion engages the ground or other jack supporting surface with continued lowering of the post pushing against the jack supporting surface to raise the tongue of a trailer. Conversely, operating the jack to raise the post results in lowering the tongue of the trailer, for example onto the ball of a trailer hitch. Once the trailer hitch is engaged, the post is raised to clear the ground. Problems can arise if the jack post is so far from the ground or jack supporting surface that the jack support cannot be extended enough to reach the ground or other support. Also, in the case of manually actuated jacks, it can require extra time and effort to manually rotate a jack through long distances.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved trailer jack support.